


Try Me

by Shipwreck_Mary



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Talky Sex, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipwreck_Mary/pseuds/Shipwreck_Mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian might enjoy being bound and gagged, but he's also used to command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Me

There was a foot on his shoulder. Tiny, soft and perfectly manicured. Not one rough spot. It was impressive because Bull knew full well that it had walked for days and days in the Hissing Wastes. The offending foot was keeping Bull away from his prey - the rather delicious patch of skin just below Dorian's balls - and pushing.

And now the foot was on his chest and it was pushing him even further.

'Get on with it,' he heard Dorian say.

'No.'

'You are insufferable.'

Bull sat on the bed and took Dorian's ankle in one of his hands. 'I should have tied your legs too.'

Dorian huffed and then redenned as Bull watched him intently. He looked beautiful, cock and nipples hard, his hands bound by what had been a very expensive bedsheet. He was squirming, trying to free his foot. Bull increased the pressure. 'No. Do as you're told, Dorian, and sit still.'

In response, Dorian lifted his other foot and set it on Bull's shoulder. Bull bit his cheek - if he let Dorian know he was enjoying this ridiculousness, the 'vint would be even more vain and arrogant than usual. So he took this new, rebellious feet on his free hand and starting spreading Dorian's legs apart. It was a pretty sight, the way Dorian's body opened for him. He licked his lips. Dorian's skin was covered in sweat and his cock was already leaking pre-cum. Bull could feel his own cock aching to fuck Dorian already.

But he had better ideas. He could tie him up to the bed, keeping Dorian's legs open while Bull drove him slowly crazy. Yes, that was it. A fitting punishment ~~that was exactly what Dorian was looking for, possibly.~~ Bull tore another bit of the sheets.

Dorian cursed in Tevene. 'That sheet survived the journey here from Tevinter, the Storm Coast's blasted rain, the undead in the Fallow Mire and now, you have the gall to destroy it? Don't you have _any_ refinement?'

Bull twisted Dorian's ankle while he tied it, a little bit of pain. Dorian's back arched and he closed his eyes. 'No, I am a beast of burden, remember? And yes, I am destroying it. And then it will be _your_ turn.'

Dorian snorted and opened his eyes. They shone with a glint of defiance. 'Oh, you _will_ wreck me. Conquer me. Destroy me. Own me. Fuck me until I can't move. In fact, you are going to do it right. now.'

Bull moved to the other leg and tore yet another bit of cloth. 'No, I'm not. You're bottoming. You're supposed to do as you're told.'

It was done. Dorian was well and truly tied, but yet he tested the restraints by moving around and rolling his hips on the mattress. Bull put a hand on each side of Dorian's hips and pushed them down, pinning him in place. 'I was always rather bad at it, haven't you heard? I am a rebel by nature,' Dorian said.

'A rebel who is going to be gagged if he keeps being difficult.'

Bull moved closer to Dorian's cock and breathed near it. No matter how he tried, Dorian couldn't move - Bull was too strong.

'Is gagging people the Qunari answer to everything?'

He kissed Dorian's navel and licked a long strip towards Dorian's crotch. He started kissing around his cock and then quickly turned his kisses into a bite. 'No, it's not, but it's the Qunari answer to mouthy, annoying little 'vint mages.'

'Do you know, Bull, what is the mouthy mage answer to that?'

Dorian's breathing hitched and his voice was raspy, but he still seemed in control. He was going to make him wait, to make him beg and cry for release. He caressed Dorian's hipbone, while he stared directly into Dorian's eyes. 'What is the mouthy mage answer, Dorian?'

Dorian licked his lips before answering and turned on the sultriness. 'Hurry up and fuck me.'

'Hm, that _is_ your answer to everything.'

Bull's finger entered Dorian's hole. He slid his tongue over the side of Dorian's cock, slowly and sloppily, while he curved his finger just the way he  
knew Dorian loved. He heard a muttered _finally_ and grinned.

Even if he was only pinning Dorian down with one hand, it was enough to keep him still as he took Dorian's cock in his mouth. He loved how big his hands looked on Dorian, he loved how Dorian smelled when they were having sex - cum and sweat overcoming every other scent but the faint traces of lyrium -, he loved how Dorian's cock tasted and he loved the way Dorian tried to drown his moans and his screams in his throat before they came out (but completely failed to do so).

'I need your cock inside me. Now.'

He did not love, however, Dorian's haughty, finicky voice even if every order made his cock twitch. His mouth left Dorian's cock and Dorianhad the decency and the arrogance to pout. 

He raised his head and glared at Dorian, hoping his glare was convincing. 'I will gag you.' Or that at least his threats were.

... They weren't, because all Dorian did was to laugh, a small, fragile but confident laugh. 'No, you won't.'

Bull slapped Dorian's thigh, with enough force to leave a bruise. He was pleased to see that the bruises from their previous night together were still there. (He knew the bite marks on his own skin were also there too.) 'Try me.,' he growled, using his most tempting, secure voice.

Dorian's grin was infectious and it was going straight to his groin. 'Oh, but I have tried you. Extensively. I've tasted every inch of your body, I know the  
little sounds you make when you come and how you fidget when you want to but can't. I've got you all figured out, Bull. You might be a beast, but I have tamed you.'

Images of leashes, collars and chains came to his mind. They were more pleasant than he thought they'd be. He knelt on the bed and crossed his arms. Dorian didn't deserve any blowjobs, not when he was intent on being difficult. 'Oh, really? Tell me then,' he managed to grit out.

'You are so good at reading everybody else's needs, aren't you? However, Bull, I know your needs. You need to be fought, to be resisted. You want me to talk. To mock you. To order you around.'

Bull rolled his eyes. 'Right. That is why you are bound in my bed.'

Dorian laughed again. This time, it was a bigger, more expansive laugh. 'No, that's why I'm not gagged.'

Ha. The 'vint had a point.

'See? Triumph. I win this one, Bull.'

'And what is your victory worth, Dorian?'

'Do I have to repeat myself? Again?'

Dorian spread his legs as wide as he could and Bull answered his question by grabbing Dorian's hips and pushing into him. He was slow and careful, waiting for Dorian's body to stretch and accomodate him.

'Fasta vass, move!'

Or, well, he could do that. He rocked into Dorian, faster and faster, not even bothering to touch Dorian. He lost himself in the sight before him - Dorian's back was arched and he was tightening around Bull's cock, meeting each one of Bull's thrusts with his hips. Dorian was close, pursing his lips and almost silent, but Bull came first, quick and unannounced. He caught Dorian's cock in one hand and pulled. Painful, but Dorian loved it. He came inside Bull's hand and went limp, with a content, happy sigh.

Bull pulled out and kissed Dorian's forehead. 'Done?'

Dorian hummed and nuzzled Bull's neck. He remained like that, for a moment. 'Untie me. I've lost circulation.'

Bull just laughed and then did exactly as he was told.


End file.
